


Camping!

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Somnophilia, Tent Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Kokichi gets a little frisky on a camping trip with Rantaro.





	Camping!

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this last night but my dumb campus having an internet outage prevented me from posting til now

Kokichi didn’t like camping all that much. He wasn’t the biggest fan of hanging around outdoors without a majority of the luxuries of his daily life, sitting around in either an uncomfortable tent or outdoors where his pale skin burned easily and mosquitoes and bugs hid around every corner, ready to suck all his blood out. What he was a fan of, though, was Rantaro Amami, so he was willing to deal with his discomfort and mild fear and go on an ‘adventure’ (translation: leave behind all phone service to go deep in the jungle to the point Kokichi had absolutely no idea how to get back to his boyfriend’s boat and wasn’t completely sure that aforementioned boyfriend knew, either).

About two days into this week long trip, Kokichi found himself unable to sleep - not for the first time. The inflatable mattress was uncomfortable, the sleeping bag ranged from too hot to too cold, and every so often the shadow of a tree or something passed by outside the tent and scared him into thinking that someone or something was out there. He let out a heavy, annoyed sigh, scooted a little closer to Rantaro and rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, feeling the heat of the other boy’s skin against him; he glanced over to Rantaro’s sleeping body, the slow rise and fall of his chest, his collarbones peeking out underneath his tank top, the curve of his nose and slight part of his lips.

He wanted him; the realization hit him, made his mouth dry and send a powerful rush from his chest all the way down between his legs. Kokichi licked his lips as he sat up, took a small breath and tried to pretend like he wasn’t having these thoughts, he didn’t want that right now. But he did. He wanted him, no matter how awkward he felt about waking Rantaro up to fuck in the middle of the night. It wasn’t like this was the first time he would do this, make his boyfriend get moving so they could fuck, but it was certainly the first time he would do anything like it while camping.

When it became steadily harder to wipe the dirty thoughts running through his head away, Kokichi decided that he didn’t especially care. He shifted, moved so that he was straddling Rantaro’s hips and hovering over him; he leaned down to press his lips against his boyfriend’s slightly parted ones, giving gentle little love bites to the delicate skin. A soft moan left the taller boy, and it was with renewed confident that the smaller of the two ground his hips against Rantaro.

“Wake up, sleepy head,” he murmured into Rantaro’s ear, gently tapped twice on his cheek and watched his browsr furrow, his face scrunch up a little. “Come ooon.” His voice came out in a bit more of a whiny tone the second time he addressed his boyfriend, moved his hips a little more. He wasn’t intending for his rapidly wettening pussy to hit the growing bulge in Rantaro’s boxers. A spark of pleasure ran up Kokichi’s spine, and Rantaro jolted awake.

“Kokichi, what--” the taller boy began to speak, but Kokichi cut him off rather easily with a deep and wanting kiss pressed against his lips. Rantaro’s hand went to rest against Kokichi’s side, pulling him a little bit closer and returning the kiss. It took Kokichi a moment to pull away from his boyfriend, breathing coming out in quiet and warm pants. “You’re in some kind of mood,” Rantaro chuckled, resting his forehead against the younger boy’s and letting out a quiet little laugh. A blush appeared across the younger boy’s cheeks, and he couldn’t help but pout a little.

“Is it against the law to get a little horny sometimes?” Kokichi asked, or at least tried to before he was flipped over onto the inflatable mattress and Rantaro towered above him instead.

“If it was, you would’ve been arrested years ago.” The blush on the smaller boy’s face deepened, and he was about to say something to counter the older boy, but was cut off when a hand went to reach between his legs. Kokichi’s whole body tensed as the pad of Rantaro’s index finger pressed against his clit, one hand going to clench his boyfriend’s wrist and a shuddering gasp leaving him.

One skilled hand pulled the sweatpants he was wearing down and off his body, and Kokichi leaned his head back as Rantaro kissed and nipped at the side of his neck where the pulse could be felt. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as that same hand ducked under the waistband of his boxers and fingers pressed up against his wet folds; the smaller of the two’s hips bucked upward in an attempt to get some more friction. “Hey, you’re the one who woke me up. I think you deserve to be punished a little for that.” The joking tone was clear in his voice, but the blush on his face only deepened.

Rantaro pulled back after a moment, and with half lidded violet eyes Kokichi looked up to his boyfriend and found him pulling down his own sweatpants and boxers. The taller boy’s cock sprang free, ready for action and hard - just waiting for Kokichi to touch, to love. The smaller of the two wasted absolutely no time in flipping himself over, gently closing his fist around the base of Rantaro’s cock, gave two, three steady pumps before bringing his lips to the tip.

He gave a gentle and sugared kiss to the underside of Rantaro’s dick, heard the other boy give a gentle grunt above him as Kokichi wrapped his lips around the tip and slid his member into his mouth easily until it was all in, hitting the opening to his throat and making him gag ever so slightly. Rantaro shuddered, and one strong hand ran through the smaller boy’s hair before getting a strong grip. Violet eyes glanced up at his boyfriend, a faint smirk appearing across hips occupied lips.

Kokichi could feel gentle throbbing in Rantaro’s cock, the moans above him becoming more and more frequent and loud, and the smaller boy could tell that he was about to cum. He kept working, ready to finish what he started, but before he could the grip on his hair tightened and he was yanked back and off of his boyfriend’s dick rather unceremoniously. He coughed, and pouted a little - he knew that he had been doing a good job, so why did he have to stop? Or at least, he hoped that he was doing a good…

“I don’t want to cum just yet,” Rantaro explained quickly, before Kokichi’s thoughts could take him too far. He was about to open his mouth, say something, but he was shut up rather easily when Rantaro grabbed him by the hips and pulled them up, pulled his brightly colored boxers off rather easily. Kokichi felt his boyfriend’s hot breath against his pussy, and couldn’t help but shudder softly. Lips pressed against his wet folds, and Kokichi let out a gentle yelp as Rantaro pressed careful kisses up and down the soft wet skin, and his breathing hitched and sped up. He had realized how desperate he’d gotten, but he hadn’t realized it was necessarily this bad. “God, you’re cute,” the older boy almost laughed.

Kokichi was about to snap that he didn’t want to be patronized, but before he could even get one word out he felt Rantaro’s tongue poking between his lower lips and pressing against his entrance. The smaller boy let out a soft and gentle cry as the muscle squeezed into him, pressed up against the sensitive patch on his upper wall before dragging out and flicking against his clit. Another sharp moan left him, and his own hands wandered underneath his shirt, squeezed his chest gently to add to the pleasure he received.

His boyfriend spoiled him the way he always did, kissed and licked and nipped at his pussy and his swollen and sensitive clit. Kokichi gasped for breath, struggling to tell what was real and what wasn’t as his body urged closer, closer, with every flick of a tongue at his clit, with every moan that sent vibrations through his pussy. He was so close, he was going to cum; he could tell from the feeling of suspense and urgency taking over his entire body and the twitching of his limbs.

Just as he was about to go over the edge, though, Rantaro stopped.

“What? Why’d you stop?” Kokichi asked as the coil lightened, his body became just a little less hot. He felt tears filling his eyes at the loss; he was so close to the sensation he spent so much of his life chasing, and it had been taken away from him, and he wasn’t very happy about it. It didn’t help much when Rantaro seemed to laugh at him for the pitiful way in which he spoke.

“For the main event,” Rantaro responded, and Kokichi became acutely aware of his boyfriend’s hands on his hips again, pulling him forward and up until the head of the other boy’s cock rested carefully between his folds. Rantaro rolled his hips, and Kokichi cried out as his dick brushed against hit clit. “Do you want me inside of you, Kokichi?” he asked, and though his tone was a little amused, the trickster couldn’t help but feel grateful for his boyfriend double checking to make sure he was okay with everything. He nodded, enthusiastically, excitedly, and the taller boy pulled back before thrusting his hips forward, pushing carefully and gently into Kokichi and holding him against him.

The smaller boy panted and moaned against his boyfriend’s chest as he was filled up. Rantaro was bigger than he let on, and Kokichi couldn’t say he wasn’t happy about it, being a bit of a size queen. He whimpered at the stretch of his entrance, the slight burn as his boyfriend bottomed out. He was given a moment to adjust, Rantaro pressing careful kisses and bites against his neck and collarbone as Kokichi leaned his head back and breathed heavily. “You’re doing so well,” the other boy complimented him with a caring and careful tone, two fingers pressing carefully against his clit as his hips jumped.

“I’m ready,” he gasped out, wiggling his hips to prove his point. Rantaro let out a gentle chuckle, pulled himself out halfway before thrusting back in and developing a slow and steady rhythm. Kokichi could no longer hope to stop the soft whines and moans that left him, especially not when one of Rantaro’s hands gently guided his own away so that he could rub against the smaller boy’s clit himself and the other pinned both of Kokichi’s wrists above his head and into the inflatable mattress.

He cried out loudly as Rantaro began going faster, harder, now pulling out all the way before pushing back in harshly, hitting against the deepest part of him. “You’re so cute, Kokichi,” he purred out, and Kokichi couldn’t help but arch his back and let out a quiet cry. “You’re so cute when you’re getting pounded into. You like getting fucked, don’t you? Such a cute little slut, so ready to get your pussy wrecked.” A harsh bite was pressed against the side of Kokichi’s neck, and his back arched as he felt another hot and sharp coil beginning to form in his gut.

“Y-Yes!” he gasped out, letting out a quiet sob as Rantaro pressed his finger against Kokichi’s clit again, and the small trickster hit his climax hard. His vision whited out for a moment and tingles of numbness and pleasure ran over his whole body. His walls fluttered and squeezed against Rantaro’s cock, and Kokichi could feel hot seed spurting into him. He almost felt like he was going to cum again just from that, and maybe he did as another wave of pleasure ran up his spine.

Rantaro laid down next to him, didn’t even bother putting his pants back on as he tugged the smaller boy close, and Kokichi let out a satisfied little hum. He closed his eyes, and for the first time since coming on this camping trip, had a decent night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
